


To Belong

by Ratirez



Category: The Magickers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has never thought something like this would happen to him, and with Alicia, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong

Jason rather enjoyed his time with Alicia.

It was startling, at first, that she wanted to see him more often than she absolutely had to. Then it was just startling in general when her reasons became apparent. She had kissed him. Boy, had that felt good! She had kissed him on the mouth with her soft perfect lips and held him close. She had allowed him to kiss her. She had stayed as long as she could, and left only when Joanna called her.

That was how it started. To date, he had no idea what came over her. It didn't matter; other things mattered.

He liked it when she took him in her mouth. It felt better than anything. She licked him, stroked him, caressed him with her lips and tongue. They were hot and moist, and brought so much pleasure he couldn't hold it inside. She always cleaned him afterward. She had calmed him lovingly when, in the beginning, he was scared.

He liked to see her naked. She was blonde and tanned, slender and beautiful. Her skin was unbelievably smooth to the touch. He touched her everywhere, making her laugh, then pant, flushed. She moaned after that.

He liked kissing her, exploring every nook and cranny of her body. At times, it felt like dying. He couldn't get enough of it.

He liked watching her come. That was how she called it. To come.

He watched how she trembled, eyes shut, lips parted, her mind being not here, but somewhere beyond. He savored it. He could take her there anytime he wanted, in so many ways there was no counting them. He knew exactly what she liked, and liked giving her what she desired.

There was a catch, of course. There was a catch in everything with Alicia, so he wasn't particularly surprised, just mildly confused. He didn't think it was how it's supposed to be, but Alicia had insisted. Was that what brought her to him in the first place? Such strange ideas she had, then. Nonetheless, he knew very well when she wanted something badly.

He knew how good it felt to give it to her. He held her pleasure on the palm of his hand, always; he has seen it in her eyes. She would be very grateful.

Still, it felt odd. Jason was on all fours, with Alicia behind him. They were naked on his bed, save for the thing she was wearing, a harness on her hips. She'd prepared him thoroughly, in ways that left him redder than a tomato. Hadn't it been gross for her…? He didn't know. He saw only intense concentration on her face.

Her fingers were inside him, coated thickly with the contents of a bottle Alicia had on her this time. She'd explained in great detail how he should take them so it wouldn't hurt. She was gentle and cautious, opening him up, stretching him slowly. She kissed his shoulders, his back, stroking him with her other hand at the same time. It hasn't been painful at all, just very embarrassing. His stepsister was working her fingers in his butt. He would have never thought something like that was even remotely possible.

Her thumb has been wonderful on the head when she stroked his length. Her fingers inside revealed a new plane of pleasure to him. When she was turning them he shivered. They were touching… something. She kept him on edge, but not allowed to go over it.

Then she got on her knees and he felt something cool pressing into his butt.

Jason had told her straight away that, as far as he understood, he was supposed to do to her what she wanted to do to him. Or, not exactly, but… He hadn't been able to finish; not that it would have changed anything. Alicia, as always, had been sure about her desires. She'd told him this way also existed. He couldn't have argued; he really didn't know much about it.

He winced when it entered. Would this feel the same for Alicia…? It was slightly bigger than him. He tried to relax, like she'd taught to him. She moved slowly, and it helped. Her hands gripped his hips.

It went deeper. At times Alicia pulled back a little, and it brushed inside him. The feeling wasn't unpleasant once he got used to it a bit. His butt was full while he relaxed, the muscles of the entrance stretched. It rubbed that place with some of her movements. He was very hard. It was going deeper.

Jason felt her hips on his buttocks. He was _so_ full…

"Are you okay…?" her voice broke.

"Yeah…" his answer was barely audible.

"I'm gonna move."

And, gingerly, she did. Her hips left his buttocks and then returned. She stretched him even more. He breathed heavily. It was uncomfortable and good at the same time. He liked when it brushed that place; jolts of electricity raced through his body every time. He tried to get it to do that more.

Alicia sensed his movements and tried to match them. They were clumsy for a while, but eventually found rhythm. The fullness became endearing. His butt throbbed. He throbbed. It stroked that place with every thrust. Pleasure filled him; it was different than when Alicia used her mouth or hands. It was… bigger, within. It lasted longer, building up and up, and yet he couldn't find release. He moved frantically, taking it with his butt as deep as it would go, his thoughts scattered, only longing remaining.

He didn't think he could bear it.

"Can you come?" Alicia was panting.

"No…"

"Do you want to?"

"Yes!"

She withdrew gently, his butt feeling empty and a little sore, then guided him on his back, knees up. It went in again, now in her hand; he rolled his hips, wanting it, needing it. She took him in her mouth, farther than ever before, and pushed into his butt with long, hard thrusts. Her head was moving up and down, face covered with tangled blonde hair. Jason wove his fingers through it, urging her to go faster, deeper.

And knew what it was to belong when he came into her hot, welcoming mouth, his butt stretched at her whim.


End file.
